idwsonicfandomcom-20200223-history
Spina
The Spina is a line of Badnik created by Dr. Eggman to serve as part of his robot forces in his efforts to conquer the world. History Fallout After Sonic the Hedgehog managed to defeat Dr. Eggman in their previous encounter, the doctor disappeared. However, his robot forces remained and continued to attack without a leader. Among these robots were the Spinas. Eventually, the Spinas came under the control of Neo Metal Sonic, who made them and their fellow Badniks more cohesive. (StH: #1, #7) When Sonic infiltrated one of Eggman's bases, he came across a group of Spinas. He winded up easily defeating them by boosting right through them. He then encountered a giant variant of Spina, but Silver the Hedgehog appeared and defeated it before Sonic could. While they talked, another giant Spina attempted to attack by surprise but was sniped by Whisper the Wolf, who was hiding in the shadows. As Whisper made her way through the base, some more regular-sized Spinas suffered the same fate. When Sonic, Silver, and Whisper entered the base's central computer room, a horde of Spinas aided E-107 Theta in attacking the three; however, they all got destroyed. (StH: #8) Appearance The Spina is a somewhat sphere-shaped robot with vague bat features. The upper half of its body is purple with cyan-glowing eyes, two pointy gray ears with yellow front stripes on top of its body, and a white mouth panel below its eyes. The lower half of its body is silver (except for its lowest point which is purple) with two stubby yellow-tipped studs on them. It also has a gray ring around its middle and spinning semicircles, which are purple, silver and cyan in color, on each side of its body, mimicking wings. Lastly, it has occasionally electrical currents running between its ears and wings. Personality Basically, the Spina is a mindless and silent drone programmed to follow its leader's every command. As such, when left without a leader to follow, it becomes directionless and only able to cause harm by accident. Under a guiding force however, it is a cold and merciless machine that carries out their commands without question. Abilities The Spina has the ability to fly in midair by rotating its wings like propellers. Variants Giant Variant :''See also: Spina (Giant Variant)'' The giant variant of the Spina is essentially a giant version of the basic Spina, being slightly larger than the average Egg Pawn; however, it has a second pair of razor-like wings under its first pair. Like the basic Spina, it has electrical currents running between its ears and wings, although it is only ever seen with the electrical currents and not without, unlike the basic Spina. Relationships Allies *Eggman Empire **Badniks **Cubot **Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik **Metal Sonic ***Neo Metal Sonic **Orbot Enemies *Silver the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Whisper the Wolf Background Information *The Spina was based on the Spinner robot in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. Category:Badniks Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Robots